dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Work of the Gods
& & |class=Supportive Physical |similar='Portal Opening Cloning Cocotte Zone Max Vice Shout Cell Junior Dance' }} is a mysterious anime-only Portal Opening technique created by the Sickle of Sorrow used by Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black. Overview The Rift The Work of the Gods is the product of the Sickle of Sorrow after Black attempted to attack Vegeta with one slice. Although it completely missed, the slice was enough to rip a hole in reality. As said by Black above, this technique is largely unknown in terms of where it comes from. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it is stated that it was due to his Time Ring.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2017 The rift is able to spawn multiple versions of him using the same sinister energy Black possesses. These "clones" are referred to as "Shadows""Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017)" and while they dissipate after a single blow they are able to trouble Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms. However, this void will spawn more Shadows when one is defeated, and if Black wishes, to create more. It also blocks any inter-dimensional teleportation techniques such as Instant Transmission. This rift will continue to exist until Black goes too far away, causing the void to disappear and in extension, the Shadows as well. Rift in Time In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, The Work of the Gods is shown to create anomalies in time, causing several enemies with similar evil energy as Goku Black to appear out of the portal. However, good energy can come out of it as well, as it is revealed that this rift is indeed from anywhere in the timeline. This is what caused Fused Zamasu's downfall against Future Trunks who gathered a large amount of spirit energy from several other timelines. However, Old Kai reveals that this was due to Black's misuse if the Time Ring in conjunction with his scythe implying the time anomalies produced by The Work of the Gods in Xenoverse 2 were not present when he used the technique in the original timeline or that doing so allowed Black to create an even stronger rift in time that the one he created in the original timeline with just the power of his rage, presumably due to the Time Ring's power augmenting it along with the power of his Supervillain powered-up Super Saiyan Rosé form. It should be noted Elder Kai warns that Time Rings should never be misused to create such mischief, presumably due to it being dangerous not only to one's enemies but the user themselves and their allies as they have no real control over what comes through the rift, as not even Black knew who any of the villains were and Grotesque Zamasu had no control over the good energy that came through either. The Rush Attack Goku Black's Meteor Attack utilizes the space-time rift and the Sickle of Sorrow. The move consists of Black summoning the Sickle and then tearing open a rift in space-time with the Sickle of Sorrow once the move connects. The opponent is then bombarded by a relentless onslaught from several of Black's clones, which ultimately slam the helpless enemy into Black's attack range. The move ends with the opponent finally being sliced by Black himself with the massive energy scythe. This attack only appears in Dragon Ball FighterZ and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Usage Black used this technique against Goku and Vegeta. Video Game Appearances The technique makes its video game debut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. The rift appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and introduced the rush attack as Goku Black's Super Attacks under the name Chaotic Dance in the Japanese version, and Waltz of Chaos in the English version. It can also appear as one of the summon background where it will guarantee the player a new character from the banner they summoned. The rift and rush attack reappear once again in Dragon Ball FighterZ, functioning the same way as it did in Dokkan Battle. Gallery The Anger Rift..png|The anger rift created by the scythe GokuBlackClones3.png|The Shadows surrounding Goku and Vegeta The rift.jpg|Goku, Vegeta, and Goku Black looking at the rift in Xenoverse 2 The rift spawning Turles in Xenoverse 2.jpg|The rift spawning Turles in Xenoverse 2 Work_of_the_Gods_Dokkan_1.png|The first part of the rush attack as shown in Dokkan Battle Work_of_the_Gods_Dokkan_2.png|The rush attack in Dokkan Battle Work_of_the_Gods_Dokkan_3.png|The rush attack in Dokkan Battle Screenshot 2018-01-02-12-53-27.png|Black's clones gang on the opponent as shown in FighterZ Screenshot 2018-01-02-12-55-08.png|The finishing slice of The Work of a God as shown in FighterZ SummonBG2.png|Summon background with Goku Black's The Work of the Gods portal in Dokkan Battle References Site Navigation es:El Trabajo de un Dios Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Time Attacks